Starlight Express the Musical Wiki
Welcome to the Starlight Express Starlight Express is a musical composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber. This Wiki is designed to collect ALL information and opinion on this unique show! We're just setting out! So please, contribute anything you can! Jump in and create all the missing pages, for each production, each character, your favourite actors... This is a website anyone can edit, but because of that, please don't be precious about your words. Remember that your opinion is as good as anyone else's, no better or worse. And there's some things that are facts, some things are opinion. We can set this up to include the set in stone facts, plus people's interpretation and opinions on them. If I link shows in red, that means the page has yet to be created. Please, follow the redlink and make a new page! Characters *Pearl the Observation Car *Dinah the Dining Car *Ashley the Smoking Car *Buffy the Buffet Car *Belle the Sleeping Car *Rusty the Steam Train *Poppa the Steam Engine *Greaseball the Diesel *Electra the Electric Engine *Rockies - the Box Cars *Hip Hoppers *Flattop the Brick Truck *Dustin the Big Hopper *CB the Red Caboose *Krupp the Armaments Truck *Wrench the Repair Truck *Purse the Money Truck *Volta the Freezer Truck *Joule the Dynamite Truck *Bobo the French TGV *Espresso the Italian Settebello *Weltschaft/ Ruhrgold the German ICE *Turnov the Russian Trans-Siberian Express *Hashamoto/Nintendo the Japanese Bullet Train *Milton Keynes/ Prince of Wales the British Train *Other National Engines Productions *1984 Original London Production *1987 Broadway *1987 Japan/Australia Tour *1988 Bochum, Germany *1989 US Tour *1993 Las Vegas *1997 On Ice US Tour *1997 Mexico *2003 US Tour *2004 UK Tour *2004 Fairfield, Ohio School production *2009 New Zealand Tour *2012 UK Tour *2013 Johannesburg, South Africa TV and Radio Below is a list from 1983 to 2004 of TV and Radio programs featuring Starlight Express on the BBC. I have linked the ones that I have uploaded to You Tube. If anyone else has any of the others listed below and knows of them on You Tube, please also link them. Lets try to make a Starlight Express video libarary. 1.Breakfast Time 21/01/1983,2.Changes:3 Change of Air 03/06/1983,3.Breakfast Time 21/06/1983,4.Breakfast Time 30/06/1983,5.Breakfast Time 10/01/1984,6.Russell Harty : Harty 14/03/1984,7.Wogan 17/03/1984,8.Breakfast Time 19/03/1984,9.Blue Peter 22/03/1984,10.Newsnight 22/03/1984,11.Queen at "Starlight Express" Charity Show 22/03/1984,12.Breakfast Time 23/03/1984,13.Breakfast Time 23/03/1984,14.Breakfast Time 04/04/1984,15.Pebble Mill at One 02/05/1984,16.Breakfast Time 22/06/1984,17.Saturday Superstore 03/11/1984,18.Charles and Diana see Starlight Express 05/12/1984,19.Laurence Olivier Awards:1984 10/12/1984,20.Blue Peter 28/01/1985,21.Jim'll Fix It 02/02/1985,22.Newsnight 24/04/1986,23.Breakfast Time 25/04/1986,24.Breakfast Time 23/12/1986,25.Look North 26/01/1987,26.Jim'll Fix It 14/03/1987,27.Queens Awards For Export & Technology 21/04/1987,28.Breakfast Time 04/06/1987,29.Tony Awards 08/06/1987,30.Prince Edward Joins Theatre Co 18/01/1988,31.Look East 15/02/1988,32.Look North 15/02/1988,33.Blue Peter 21/03/1988,34.Breakfast Time 18/05/1988,35.Breakfast Time 26/06/1988,36.Daytime UK 07/11/1990,37.Harry Enfield's Television Show 29/11/1990,38.The Royal Variety Performance: 1992 12/12/1992,39.Pebble Mill 23/03/1993,40.Pebble Mill Encore:Music Maestros 17/09/1993,41.Pebble Mill 17/11/1993,42.Pebble Mill 07/04/1994,43.Pebble Mill:Starlight Express Cast 23/05/1995 ,44.Newsroom South East 28/03/1996,45.Jim Davidson's Generation Game 28/09/1996 ,46.New Years Honours 31/12/1996,47.It'll Never Work 24/11/1998,48.Newsnight 18/02/2000,49.Liquid News 09/01/2001,51.Blue Peter 07/11/2001,52.Blue Peter 28/12/2001,53.A Week In The West End 15/02/2002,54.Look North 24/11/2004 Disclaimer "Starlight Express the Musical Wiki" is a fan site and has no connection or affiliation with the Really Useful Group or any other profit-making entity. All brochure photographs are copyright and are used without permission. No profit is made from this website. All material here is for reference and archival purposes only. Latest activity Category:Browse